An Unforgettable Summer
by balletgirl01
Summary: The Potter and Evans families are good friends...except for Lily and James. When they are forced to spend an entire summer together, something changes between them... my first fanfiction. I NEED IDEAS TO FINISH THE STORY! HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters, only the plot.**

**This is my first fanfic story and I'm pretty bad at writing, so don't be too hard on me! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, hurry up," Lily called impatiently to her friend Ally. "I'm starving!"

"Hang on, I'm almost done," Ally replied in an exasperated voice.

Lily folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. Ally always spent so much time fixing her hair. Lily couldn't understand why, since her hair was already perfect and gorgeous.

Both girls were sixth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was sixteen and Ally, who had recently had her birthday, was seventeen. Both were very attractive and smart. Lily was tall and slender, with long dark red hair, vivid green eyes, and fair skin. Ally had curly dark brown hair, tan skin, and large sapphire eyes. She was also tall, but curvier than Lily. They were both in Gryffindor and had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts.

When Ally was finished fixing her hair, both girls ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat together with Nadia Prewitt and Kate Jones, their other best friends.

"Good morning," Ally sang in a cheery voice.

"God, what took you so long?" Nadia asked.

"The usual," said Lily.

"Why do you even bother," Kate asked, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and taking a bite of oatmeal. "You're already gorgeous."

"No, I'm not," Ally said.

"Yes, you are," the other three replied.

"No"

"Yes."

"Whatever," Ally relented. They had this conversation almost every morning.

"Hey, EVANS!"

It was James Potter, who was sitting a few seats down from them. Lily just glared at him. He reached up and began messing with his hair, causing Lily to glare even harder.

"Hey, Evans, will you go out with me?" he yelled.

"Let me think about that…" Lily said, pulling a mock-thoughtful face. "Hmmm…No. Stop asking me!"

"Aww, come on, Evans. You know you want to."

"Oh, suuuuuure," said Lily sarcastically. "Like you would ever know that." She turned away.

"God, he's soooo annoying!"

"Why don't you go out with him?" Kate asked. "Any other girl would die to go out with him. Besides, if you say yes, he'd stop bothering you." She ducked as Lily threw a handful of cereal across the table at her.

"Why would I ever go out with an arrogant prat like James Potter?"

"Did I hear my name over here?" James said from behind Lily. He had gotten up and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Nope, definitely not," Lily spat.

"Ooooh, temper," said James with a grin. "That's such a turn-on."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Okay, dearest. See you later." He waved, still grinning, and walked back to his seat.

"Soooo annoying…" Lily complained.

An owl flew down and landed in front of her. She detached the letter from its leg and it flew off.

"Ooooh, good!" she exclaimed, opening the letter. "It's from Mum!" She began reading while the others finished eating and got ready to go to class. Suddenly…

"WHAT?!" Lily cried, her jaw dropping, a look of horror on her face.

"What?" her friends asked.

"Oh my God…" she replied in shock, handing the letter to Ally, who snatched it and began reading it to the others.

"_Dear Lily,_

_Hope school's going well for you. Summer's almost here, so hang in there. How are your friends? Are you preparing for your exams yet?_

_Speaking of summer, you know how we have been very good friends with the Potters for a long time. Well, you'll be pleased to know that they have invited us to their summer home at the beach over the holidays. It's going to be so much fun. You'll be able to hang out with your friend James the whole summer._

_Love you,_

_Mum_."

"WHAT?!"

Lily groaned with her face in her hands. "I'm going to kill myself! A whole summer with HIM?!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," exclaimed Ally, giving her a huge hug. "That's going to suck sooo badly!"

"Guys, we should probably get going to class," said Nadia, checking her watch. "Lily, I'm sooo sorry…"

Lily was in shock all the way to History of Magic class. She didn't pay one bit of attention to Professor Binns' lecture, but spent the whole time in deep conversation with her friends, who were all offering her advice.

"If he tries to do anything, throw him in the ocean."

"Ask if you can bring one of us with you."

"Don't go near him unless there's someone else with you guys."

"Find another guy while you're there and make him really jealous."

Lily groaned again and banged her head on her desk. "Someone shoot me, PLEASE!"

"Hey, Evans," whispered James, who was sitting right behind Lily. "Excited about this summer? It's going to be so much fun!"

"Shut up," Lily hissed back in a whisper.

"We can do all kinds of stuff together!" James continued. "Romantic walks on the beach, hot tub, swimming…OUCH!" Lily had just thrown her eraser at him, which hit him hard in the head.

"God, my summer is completely RUINED!" she complained to her friends.

**So, did you like it? Should I keep writing, or should I trash it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own harry potter**

**I'm gonna keep writing my story, even if it does suck!**

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Mom,_

_Do I have to go to the beach with you and the Potters over holiday? I'd much rather spend the summer at Ally's house. You know I don't like James Potter, so PLEEEEEEASE don't make me spend an entire summer with him. If I have to come, could I bring one of my friends along? Is Petunia coming with us?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

"There, now I won't have to ruin my summer with that prat!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly as she finished her letter and attached to a school owl's leg. She took the owl to the window of the Owlrey and it flew off. Lily watched it go, praying her mom wouldn't make her spend the summer with Potter, then turned back to her friends.

"Let's go back to the common room," Nadia suggested. "We really need to review for the Transfiguration exam."

"Oh my god, that's TOMORROW!" Lily yelled. She began racing down the stairs and through the hallways to the Gryffindor common room, her friends scrambling after her. "I'm going to fail that soooooo badly! I'm horrible at Transfiguration!"

"Me, too," Ally agreed.

The four girls grabbed their school bags and sat down in some squashy armchairs, pulling out thick study packets, quills, ink, and wands. "Someone quiz me on the ways to transfigure a squirrel into a hat," Lily said, breathing heavily from her run.

"OK, go," Nadia said.

"Umm…the first one's…"

"Hey, Evans! Need help studying?" James plopped down on the couch next to Lily and she groaned loudly.

"No, I need you to leave me alone so I can study and not fail my Transfiguration exam," she replied in an annoyed voice.

"Ok, darling. Anything for you," he said and sauntered off, waving over his shoulder.

"Ok, where were we?"

"YAY, EXAM'S ARE OVER!!!!!!!!" Ally yelled as she barged into the common room after her last exam (Herbology), followed closely by Lily, Kate, and Nadia. "Lily, read your letter to us."

"Ok," she said, opening the letter form her mom, which she had received that morning.

"_Dear Lily,_

_Unfortunately, you will not be allowed to bring a friend with you. We can't be rude. And as for not liking James, you'll just have to get over that. He's a nice boy and you should get to know him better. Petunia has been invited to go to her boyfriend's house for the summer, so she won't be with us at the beach._

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Mom_

She looked up at her friends, a mutinous look on her face. "Why is my stupid sister allowed to go to her boyfriend's house for the summer, but I can't go to one of MY friend's houses?" she growled, trying to keep her temper.

"Your mom is soooooooo annoying sometimes," Kate said sympathetically.

"Seriously," Nadia agreed. "That's so unfair."

"Poor Lily," Ally said, giving her a hug. "Stuck with the arrogant prat."

Lily flopped down into an armchair, huffing angrily. "God, I hate my life!"

She sat there for a long time, staring into the fire and silently cursing her family for ruining her summer and forcing her to spend time with James Potter. Finally, Ally dragged her down to the Great Hall for some dinner. She sat down next to Ally, filled her plate with shepherd's pie and biscuits, and moodily stabbed at her food with a fork, eventually cracking the plate.

"Damn," she muttered, pulling out her wand and repairing the broken plate.

"Come on, Lils, cheer up!" Ally said soothingly. "It's not the end of the world. Maybe you'll meet some cute guys at the beach and forget about the prat."

"I guess," Lily said with a half-smile. "I can make Potter really jealous of the other guys. Maybe he'll leave me alone then."

"Guess what?!" James sang as he ran into the common room, clutching a letter. "Lily's spending the whole summer with me! Her family agreed to spend the holidays at our beach house!"

"Seriously?!" Sirius inquired, amazed.

"Yup," James said, flopping onto the couch next to his best friend. "I'm so excited."

"Cool! Maybe you can get her to fall for you!" Remus exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking!"

He leaned back, his eyes closed, picturing all the things he could do to get Lily Evans to finally fall for him. _So many possibilities_, he thought blissfully. _Romantic candlelight dinners, walks on the beach, swimming, relaxing in the hot tub…_

"…Prongs? Snap out of it," Sirius said, whacking his head. "Stop obsessing over Lily…here she comes!"

"What? Where?" James said, sitting up fast and automatically messing up his long dark brown hair.

"Climbing in through the portrait hole. Blimey, she looks pretty pissed about something."

"Yeah, she probably just found out that she's being forced to spend the summer with you. I feel kind of bad for her, that's a scary thought," Remus joked, ducking as James tried to hit his head.

**Can't wait to write the next chapter…the beginning of the actual vacation. It might take me a while, b/c school is killing me at the moment…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out…I was on a trip with my chorus and I had to catch up on my homework…then my art teacher took us on a field trip to an art gallery and I got behind again (stupid school). Anyway, here it is:**

**Chapter 3**

"So, ready for your AMAZING summer holiday?!" Ally joked as the four girls left the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah, definitely," Lily said sarcastically, playfully shoving her friend.

They all walked through the barrier to Kings Cross Station and began searching through the masses of waiting parents and children for their families. Kate and Nadia soon found their families. After greeting their parents, they promised Lily that they would write (almost) every day and expected her to do the same. Then they hugged everyone and went home. Lily noticed her parents chatting with Ally's parents nearby.

"Mom! Dad!" she called rushing up and hugging both of them.

"Hi, sweetie," her mom replied.

"Ready to go to the beach?" her dad asked.

"No," she said, causing them to laugh. She turned to Ally. "Promise to write?"

"Of course I will! You have write, too, and tell me all the gory details of your summer with the prat."

"Duh," Lily said. "Everything he does and says…hope you're ready for a lot of letters."

"Definitely," joked Ally, hugging her friend tightly. "Have fun at the beach. Wish I could be there to suffer with you."

Lily clung to her friend, not wanting to leave and be stuck all summer with James Potter. Ally finally pulled away and picked up her trunk.

"Bye, love," she said, waving over her shoulder and walking off with her family.

"Bye," Lily called, also picking up her trunk.

"Come on, Lily," her mom said. "Daddy made you a special 'welcome home' dinner and you have to pack your trunk for the beach before you go to bed tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes and started off towards the car with her mom and dad, lugging her heavy trunk.

After the "special dinner" was over (her favorite lasagna with garlic bread), Lily trudged up to her room to pack. As she pulled her suitcase out of the closet, she scowled. Why did her parents always have to ruin her life? _It's so unfair. Petunia gets to go to her stupid, ugly boyfriend's house, but I can't go to Ally's house_, she thought.

She pulled her favorite summer clothes and bathing suits out of her dresser and put them neatly into her suitcase. She painted her nails bright pink and promised herself htat she would keep as far away from James Potter as she could. She was NOT about to let a jerk like that ruin her whole summer.

James lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Lily again, about spending the whole summer with her at the beach. He was so lucky his family knew the Evans'. If not, he would probably never have this chance. _So many possibilities_, he thought. _She'll fall for me eventually, I'll see to that._

Slowly, he got up from his bed and glanced at his messy, half-packed suitcase. _I guess I'd better finish that now_, he thought. Opening his dresser, he pulled out some more shirts and shorts, throwing them messily into the suitcase. He carefully folded up his favorite dark blue dress shirt and some khaki pants. _Perfect for a date_, he thought.

When he had finished packing, he lay back down on his bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Lily and him, together.

Lily got up at 9:00 the next morning. She got dressed in a bright green tank top and black shorts, pulled her hair into a low ponytail, put on some eyeliner and mascara, and tried not to think about being stuck in a car with Potter for four hours. The Potters arrived while she was finishing her breakfast. Lily let her dad get it, even though she was the closest to the door. She could hear the adults greeting each other fondly in the foyer, but didn't bother to get up and say hello. She knew that the moment she did, she would have to confront James Potter and she did NOT want to do that.

"Lily?" her mom called. "Come and say hi."

Grumbling to herself, Lily walked reluctantly into the foyer. Tom and Laurel Potter were there, still chatting with her dad. James was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the wall. When she entered the foyer, his head snapped up and he looked right at her, grinning.

"Hey, Evans."

"God, you're going to call me that over the summer, too?" she said irritably.

"So, you're saying that I'm now allowed to call you 'Lily', Lily?" he inquired. Lily rolled her eyes and went over to greet Tom and Laurel.

"Hey, honey," Laurel, a very bubbly and fun person, said as she hugged Lily.

"Hi," Lily replied, the scowl on her face suddenly replaced by a grin. She loved the Potters…just not James Potter. _Pity he's so arrogant_, she thought. _He'd probably be a great guy if he wasn't so full of himself_.

"Great to see you, Lily," Tom said, also grinning.

"You, too," she said hugging him as well.

James came over, looking very put out. "Where's my hug?" he asked, holding out his arms. Lily snorted derisively and gave him a yeah-right-like-I'd-ever-hug-you look.

"Packed and ready, Lily dear?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my suitcase from upstairs," she said starting up the stairs.

"I'll get it," James said, running up ahead of her.

"Whatever." _He doesn't even know where my room IS_, she thought, trying not to laugh. Besides, she wasn't too upset about not having to lug her heavy suitcase down the stairs.

James reached the top of the stairs and began walking down the hallway. Halfway, he realized that he had no idea where he was going. Embarrassed by his own unthinking devotion to Lily, he walked back to the top of the stairs.

"Lily, where's your room?" Lily burst out laughing at the bewildered look on his face and ran up to get her own suitcase.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome to your home away from home!" Laurel Potter exclaimed as she threw open the front door of the enormous summer home. Lily had been astonished by the exterior of the house, with its white walls, yellow roof, large porch, and ocean view. However, she was even more astonished when she walked into a spacious foyer with a long staircase, opening onto an upstairs balcony and continuing up to the third floor. Doors stood on either side of the foyer and a hallway led to the back of the house. She had known the Potters were rich, but she didn't think they were _this_ rich!

"James, show Lily where her room is," Laurel continued, smiling at the look of awe on Lily's face.

She followed James up the staircase to the third floor, dragging her heavy suitcase with her. The staircase opened onto a large area with three doors, two leading to bedrooms and another leading to a small deck with a hot tub and a bench. James opened one of the bedroom doors and motioned for Lily to enter. The room was perfect, with three large windows and a huge four-poster bed. She dragged her suitcase through the doorway, set it on the honey-colored hardwood floor, and began to explore the room.

"Like it?" James asked from behind her.

"Like it?!" Lily repeated, not even remembering she was talking to her arch-enemy. "I love it. It's beautiful."

James smiled and left her to become accustomed to her new room. He walked to his own room, where his suitcase sat, having been brought up by the Potters' house-elf.

Silently thanking the house-elf for saving him from having to lug his suitcase up the stairs, he opened the suitcase and put his clothes into a mahogany dresser near his own four-poster bed. He put a CD of favorite songs into the CD player his old Muggle friend had given him and soon heard Lily singing along to one of the songs from her own room.

Grinning, he walked back over to her room, where she was also unpacking. When she heard him outside her door, she immediately stopped singing.

"I didn't know you liked this song," he commented. "It's my favorite."

"Oh…well, it _was _my favorite song, until you said that," she retorted.

"Ouch," he replied sarcastically. "Come on, Lily. Can't we just be friends?"

"Why?" she said, turning around and looking him in the eye.

"Because you're stuck with me the whole summer, so you might as well get over the fact that you're summer is 'ruined'," he said, trying hard not to lose himself in her beautiful green eyes. "Besides, this whole I-hate-James-Potter-with-all-my-heart thing is getting pretty old. It's been going on since our first year."

"Yeah, when you started asking me out every single day."

"I know. That was a stupid and immature thing for me to do and I'm very sorry. But, if we become friends, I promise I will stop asking you out every day."

"Seriously?" she asked, incredulous.

"Seriously," he said in a sincere tone. There was a long pause.

"So, if we're friends, I can call you James?" she resigned.

"As long as I can call you Lily."

"Fine."

James grinned. He suddenly ran over and scooped Lily up into a huge hug, swinging her around in a circle. He stopped suddenly when he saw the shock on her face and quickly put her back down. "Sorry. Just got a little carried away…" he muttered.

Lily burst out laughing. "Don't worry about it. Hugs are okay, as long as they're just hugs."

"Great," he said, smiling again. "So, I'll just…" He picked her back up and started dancing around the room like a five-year-old, still holding her in his arms, laughing at her cries to be put down before she got killed. _Amazing_, he thought. _I've gotten farther with her in one day than I have in six years_.

_Dear Ally,_

_Some very strange things have just happened. First off, I actually survived sitting next to James in an enclosed space for five hours while we were driving down to the beach. And, yes, I am now calling him James because, about half an hour after we arrived at the summer home (which is beautiful, by the way), he convinced me to become friends with him. He spent all of yesterday giving me random hugs about every ten minutes._

_And, not, this doesn't mean that I like him or anything. We're just not on opposite sides anymore. It's actually a relief because the beach will be much more fun without me hating. You would love it here and I wish you could be here with me. Write back soon and tell me what you think of my latest endeavor._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily finished her letter and attached it to her barn owl's leg. The owls took off out the open window. Lily watched it fly away and disappear into the bright blue sky, missing Ally and wishing she could be there. She heard someone in the doorway behind her. _It's James again_, she thought. _Trying to 'surprise' me from behind again_. She pretended not to notice the stealthy movements by her door. It was her turn to "surprise" James.

Suddenly, someone who wasn't James grabbed her from behind. She screamed and began struggling.

"Lilybean!" cried the voice of the person who had her in a tight hug. "Love of my life!"

"Sirius?" Lily asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here. Let me down!"

Sirius Black's handsome face peered over her left shoulder, grinning madly, his long hair disheveled from his efforts to hold onto her. "Didn't you hear? I ran away from home last summer and started staying with the Potters over the summer!"

"But, how'd you get here?" asked Lily, finally escaping from Sirius's grip and spinning around to face him. James was standing in the doorway behind Sirius, laughing uproariously.

"Just flew in," Sirius replied, holding up a broomstick.

"You," Lily said in a mock-angry voice, pointing at the still-laughing James. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"It was a surprise, Lilybean," he exclaimed excitedly. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, sure, I _love_ being attacked from behind by crazy people," she said sarcastically, starting to laugh as well.

**Thank you to all those who have R&Red my story. It makes me feel special!!!!! Yes, there will be some surprises coming up later, for whoever asked me about that.**

**I won't be sending out the next chappie for about a week, since I have to study for my AP exam next week, which I am going to fail! Please pray for me to do well on it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter…which is probably a good thing, because JK Rowling writes soooooooo much better than me!**

**I'm finally done with my AP exam!!!!!!!!!! However, I happened to have lost my sanity as a result. If anyone finds it, please let me know.**

**Chapter 5**

Lily pulled five different bathing suits out of her dresser and laid them out on the bed, trying to decide which one to wear on her first day to the beach that summer. She couldn't decide between her black-and-white halter bikini and her bright green string bikini. As she was choosing, there was a loud banging on her door.

"Lilybean, are you almost done?" Sirius yelled from outside the door. "James and I've been done for ages!"

"You're taking too long," said James, walking into the room from the door to their shared bathroom. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to lock it.

"James! Don't you know you're supposed to knock before you come barging into people's rooms like that?" Lily yelled.

"Oh…oops, guess I forgot," he said, not sounding sorry in the least. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm trying to decide…"

"Oooooh, what's going on in here?" asked Sirius, walking in from the bathroom door that James had left open.

"James is helping me decide which bathing suit to wear," replied Lily.

"I am?" James asked.

"Yes, you are," Lily said. "So, which one?"

"Wear ALL of them, Lilybean!" Sirius cried, jumping up and down. Obviously, he was very excited about going to the beach, since he was acting more hyper than usual around Lily.

"How about this one," James said, holding up a turquoise-and-green striped string bikini.

"That one's too skimpy!" she protested.

"All the better for me!" James cried, grabbing her up and dancing around. Lily rolled her eyes, broke out of his grasp, and hit him on the head for being a pervert. "OUT!" she yelled, chasing them out of the room. They screamed in mock terror as they bolted out of the room. Lily shut the door and locked it. She quickly changed into the bathing suit James had picked for her, threw a tank top over it, and put on her black flip-flops.

"Haha, I'm going to beat you to the beach!" she yelled, dashing out of her room and down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't!" James yelled back, tearing after her, closely followed by Sirius.

Lily dashed out the front door and sprinted up the path to the beach, ripping off her tank top as she went and throwing it onto the sand. She was halfway to the water when James caught up with her. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he continued his headlong dash. He ran past his and Lily's parents, who were sitting on a beach blanket and laughing at their kids, and into the water, Lily over his shoulder, and threw her in.

Lily screamed as she hit the cold water. She went under and came up sputtering and coughing. "James Potter, you're gonna get it for that!" she screeched as she threw herself on him, dunking him and sitting on his stomach so he couldn't get up. James grabbed her around the waist and threw her off him. They started splashing each other, screaming and laughing like maniacs.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Sirius as he dove in. The huge splash he caused didn't do much to James and Lily, since they were both soaked already. He surfaced and started waving his arms over his head, yelling, "I WIN!"

"No, I already won!" Lily protested, splashing him.

"Hahaha, I'm the winner!" James yelled, standing up tall and trying to look noble. He was immediately tackled by Sirius and Lily and went under again.

"Bet you still can't catch me!" Lily yelled, tired of being splashed. She jumped out of the water and sprinted off down the beach, water droplets flashing behind her, her long wet hair blowing in the breeze. Unfortunately, she was caught again by James.

"You're too pretty to be running around here alone," he whispered in her ear as he picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her back.

Lily smacked his arm. "Yeah, right. Too bad you can't have me!" She tried to dash off again, but he grabbed her hand and they ended up walking back to the group hand-in-hand.

_Whoa, was I just flirting with James Potter?_ Lily thought.

_Oh my God, Lily Evans is flirting with me!_ James thought.

"Aaaaaaw, aren't they cute!" Sirius cried as they arrived at the beach blanket, still hand-in-hand.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily said, blushing slightly and letting go of James' hand.

"Had a good run, Lily?" Thomas Potter joked as she sat down.

"Yeah, definitely," she said sarcastically, grinning. "I had to run away from your son. He's pretty crazy."

"Hey!" James yelled indignantly.

"Well, it's true," she replied. "God, what is it with me and being attacked by psychos?"

**Good stuff next chapter. Be excited...be very, very excited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's when the fun starts. Hope you're ready for it.**

**Chapter 6**

"Stop splashing me!" Lily insisted, splashing James back.

"You're the one who started it," James retorted, splashing her again.

"Yay!" cried Sirius, splashing them until they looked like a pair of drowned rats.

"Well, I'm glad I'm spending my whole summer with two extremely mature people," Lily said sarcastically, folding her arms and scowling in mock-anger.

All three were sitting in the hot tub on their balcony. It was almost midnight and the sky was lit by a full moon and studded with stars. Noticing the full moon, Sirius pointed to it and turned to James. "Look, James. Remus is dealing with his 'furry little problem' now. Poor guy."

"What 'furry little problem'?" Lily asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," said James airily, changing the subject. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," said Laurel from the doorway, causing them to jump. "You should go to bed soon."

"Aaaaw," they all groaned, not wanting to get out of the hot tub.

"Come on," Laurel said, laughing. She went back down the stairs to her room on the second floor.

"I'm not going to bed yet," James said, leaning back in the hot tub and putting his hands behind his head.

"Neither am I," Sirius said. "I'm not tired." However, he yawned loudly as soon as the words left his mouth. Lily and James looked each other and burst out laughing.

"I think you should go to bed, Mr. I'm-Not-Tired," Lily said, giving his arm a shove.

"Hmph," Sirius grunted, folding his arms and scowling. "Fine. If you don't want me here, I'll just leave." He stood up and started to get out of the hot tub, but slipped and crashed back into the water. Lily and James burst out laughing again. Lily tried to help Sirius out of the water, but was laughing too hard. James was laughing so hard, he fell over onto Lily's shoulder. Sirius finally got up, dripping wet, and got out of the hot tub while trying to maintain his already-injured dignity. He grabbed his towel and strode back into the house, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

Slowly, James pulled himself off Lily's shoulder, still chuckling. Lily, also chuckling, stood up and got out of the hot tub. "I should go to bed, too," she said, grabbing her own towel and wrapping it around her waist. "You coming?"

"Yeah," James said, reluctantly getting out of the hot tub. Lily started back into the house, but could feel him watching her as she walked. She turned around in the doorway and realized that he was about three feet away from her. She looked at him.

"James…" she began, not really knowing what to say but knowing she had to say something.

His warm lips against hers cut her off. Lily struggled at first, confused. She could feel herself kissing him back, despite the fact that she had hated him since their first year at Hogwarts, maybe even before that. His arms wrapped around her waist and back, pulling her body to him. He could feel her firm breast mashed against his bare chest as he kissed her, moaning longlingly against her mouth

_Oh my God_, Lily thought as she kissed him. _I'm kissing James Potter and I'm actually enjoying it!_ She pulled back, shocked.

"James," she whispered, looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "I thought we were just going to be friends."

"I meant for us to juts be friends," he whispered back, losing himself in her vivid green eyes. "But I can't stop loving you, Lily, I just can't."

He kissed her again, backing her up against the wall. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair. It felt so right, kissing him. She moaned, and felt his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entry. She opened her lips slightly and felt his tongue slide in. He slowly explored her mouth, feeling her do the same to him.

James pulled away and started kissing her neck. Lily, startled at his insistence and beginning to think that this was going too far, pushed him away with one finger on his bare chest. He stood there, breathing heavily and searching her eyes questioningly. He bent his head again to kiss her, but she shook her head, indicating that this was as far as she wanted to go. She watched James, who seemed to be struggling to get his emotions under control. Slowly, he moved away and picked up his towel.

Lily walked back to the doorway, adjusting her towel, which had come loose from her waist while she and James had been kissing. She looked back at James. "Goodnight," she said quietly. She made her way back to her room, closed her door, and lay down on the bed, still in her bathing suit.

_This is going to be an interesting summer_, she thought, smiling slightly.

**Hope ****you liked it. Sorry, I'm not good at writing really romantic stuff, but I hope I'll get better. More of this coming up in later chapters (I hope). Please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lily slowly opened her eyes, squinting slightly because of the bright sunlight that was flooding through her bedroom window. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 10:30 AM. She sat up and stretched, confused that she was still in her bathing suit. Suddenly, the memory of last night with James popped into her mind and she froze. _Oh my God, I kissed James yesterday_. She jumped out of bed and ran to the desk to get a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. She HAD to tell Ally about it.

_Dear Ally,_

_Oh my God, you'll never guess what happened last night! James kissed me…and I think I kissed him back! HELP ME!!!!!!! It's the apocalypse! So now I don't know what to do or what's going to happen with us. I need advice and comfort. Wish you could be here with me. You would love it…the beach is amazing and the summer home is gorgeous. Write ASAP and tell me what to do!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily rolled the letter up and attached it to her owl's leg. She carried the owl to the window and watched it fly away, running her finger across her lips and remembering the feel of James' lips on them the night before. _What's going to happen now?_ she wondered.

She showered quickly and put on her black halter-top bathing suit with the bright yellow flowers, yellow tank top, and sandals. She wanted to sneak out of the house and go for a nice quiet walk on the beach before she had to face James and Sirius (who probably already knew) and think of something to say. She crept down the stairs and let herself out the back door. Then she strolled up the path to the beach at a leisurely pace, collecting her thoughts. Unfortunately for her, James and Sirius were already on the beach, waiting for her. _Busted_, she thought, sighing.

"Hey, Lily!" James yelled, catching sight of her and running over, followed by Sirius.

She turned to face them, putting her hands on her hips. "I was trying to have a nice quiet walk this morning_ by myself_! What are you guys doing up so early, anyway?"

"I heard you were having some fun with James last night," Sirius said, grinning.

"Wha…?"

"HEY, EVERYONE! I KISSED LILY EVANS LAST NIGHT!" James yelled down the beach to no one in particular.

"James!" Lily screeched, her face going bright red. She tried to cover his mouth with her hand to stop him from yelling anymore, but was unsuccessful.

"SHE KISSED ME BACK!"

"You wish."

"AND SHE LIKED IT!"

"WHAT?!"

"AND NOW I'M GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"Excuse me?"

James leaned down and kissed her, harder than he had the night before. Against her better judgment, Lily kissed him back and ran her hands across his back. Sirius whistled loudly, startling Lily and causing her to pull away.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I wasn't done!"

"You want to finish this?" Lily asked, licking her lips seductively and looking him in the eye. James nodded dumbly, startled by her sudden change in attitude.

"Then you better come and get it!" she yelled, turning and dashing away down the beach. James stood there for a second, blinked, and sprinted after her.

"Woohoo!" Get her, James!" he yelled. He flopped down on the sand, watching them tear down the beach, kicking up sand and sea water. _What about me?_ he thought, feeling lonely. _I need a girl_.

_Dear Lily,_

_OMG, YOU DID WHAT?! HELP US ALL, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! Okay, my spastic moment is over. Wow, I need to come and see this. Can you get James to let me come over? That would be amazing! I've got to see Lily Evans and James Potter together finally. Hang in there and don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_The summer's been really quiet so far. Nothing of any interest has been happening. So I'm pretty bored. Hopefully I'll be at the beach with you and James. Write soon._

_Love,_

_Ally_

Lily finished reading Ally's letter and folded it back up. Why hadn't she thought to ask James if she could invite Ally before? Would James and Sirius (Ally didn't even know he was here) allow her to come to the summer home? She would have to figure out how to get them to agree to her plan.

"Lily, come for dinner," Laurel called from the first floor. Lily got up, checked her hair in the mirror, and, since it looked messy, brushed it out quickly. Then she ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table with James and Sirius.

"We're having a parent's night out tonight," Laurel said, waving her wand at a drawer so that plates and cutlery flew out and landed neatly on the table in front of them. "You need to eat all of your dinner before you have any junk food. That includes ice cream, chips, candy, chocolate, soda, popcorn, or any other kind of sugar, Sirius."

"Aaaw," Sirius grumbled.

"But you can do anything you want after you eat your dinner."

"Anything?!" the three teens asked at the same time, wicked grins spreading across their faces.

"As long as you keep it PG-13. No burning the house down, using drugs or alcohol, or attacking random people."

"Don't worry, Laurel, we'll be good," said Lily, putting on her innocent face, which wasn't very innocent at all.

"Yeah, perfect little angels," James said.

"Good." Laurel went upstairs to get her husband and Lily's parents. Lily picked up her plate and brought it over to the stove, where a pot of spaghetti and meatballs sat. James and Sirius followed her and they began to fill their plates.

"I love your mom," Sirius said. "She's so cool."

"Well, now you know where I get it," James replied, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Lily said, bumping his arm with her hip. The plate of spaghetti that he was holding in his hand fell on the floor, splashing sauce and noodles all over the floor and James' pants.

"Oh, you're gonna get in so much trouble when my mom sees this mess," James said in a sing-song voice.

"So?!" said Lily, picking up a long noodle and throwing it at his nose, where it stuck.

"Hey!" he yelled, picking up a handful of spaghetti and throwing it at her. Soon the air was full of flying spaghetti. Sauce and noodles were everywhere. Lily, James, and Sirius were laughing hysterically, all covered in spaghetti.

Laurel and the other parents came down the stairs in the hallway and were about to leave when they heard the shouting and laughter from the kitchen.

"Teenagers," Laurel said, rolling her eyes and ushering the others out of the front door.

**I love writing about food fights! It's so entertaining. I think I should start a food fight at my school…that would be awesome.**

**This is really random. It was raining really hard on Wednesday after school, so I went outside and did a rain dance. If you've never done a rain dance before, you're seriously missing out! You should definitely try it sometime.**

**And I've decided to make a random questionnaire because I was bored and I decided I should find out more about my amazing readers. So here are the questions. Please answer them truthfully…I am. Don't worry, the questions aren't too personal.**

**What is your favorite book (besides Harry Potter)?**

**The Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind.**

**What is your favorite Harry Potter book?**

**The Half Blood Prince…I cried while I was reading it.**

**What is your favorite movie?**

**Pirates of the Caribbean and all Disney animated movies…especially Mulan, Peter Pan, and Little Mermaid.**

**When was your first kiss?**

**I am almost 16 and I still haven't gotten mine…it's kind of sad.**

**What is your favorite food?**

**Pizza and ice cream.**

**What is your favorite song?**

**"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.**

**What do you hate most about school?**

**Homework and the fact that all the hot guys at my school are jerks and all the nice guys are ugly.**

**What do you like most about school?**

**Being able to see my friends every day and fooling around with them during class.**

**What do you like to do in your free time?**

**Ballet, reading, doodling, and writing my Fan Fic story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long to write. I've been really busy, studying for finals (which suck) and going to see the midnight showing of Pirates 3 (which was AMAZING!!!!!!).**

**Chapter 8**

Lily was laughing too hard to throw any more spaghetti. She had slipped on a meatball and now lay on her back on the pasta-covered floor, holding her aching sides as she shook with laughter at the sight of James and Sirius, covered form head to foot in sauce and noodles. Sirius even had a meatball balanced on the top of his head, though Lily didn't understand how it could have gotten stuck there. He and James were laughing as hard as she was, but they had managed to stay upright. Calming down slightly, Lily glanced around at the kitchen. There was spaghetti everywhere.

"Umm, guys…" she said, trying to stop laughing. "Look at the kitchen!"

They looked around the kitchen, which looked like it was growing pasta out of the walls. James glanced at Lily. "Look at yourself!"

Lily looked down. Her khaki shorts were now red and there were noodles all over her shirt and hair. "Eeew!" She looked at James and Sirius again. "Double eeew!"

James pulled out his wand. "_Scourgify_," he said, waving the wand around the kitchen. Pasta, sauce, and meatballs disappeared off the walls, floor, and ceiling. He repeated the spell on himself, Lily, and Sirius, removing the food from their clothes.

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained.

"Tell us something we didn't already know, Padfoot!" said James with a laugh.

"I'll make you something, Siri-poo," said Lily. _Siri-poo_?! she thought, grimacing inwardly at the awful nickname.

"Really?!" Sirius said, perking up at the mention of food.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"EVERYTHING!" he cried, picking her up and dancing around the kitchen. He caught sight of James' scowl and dropped Lily.

"Sorry, Prongs. Forgot that was your property only," he said with an evil grin.

"Hey!" Lily protested. "Not yet, I'm not!"

They soon had a pot of macaroni and cheese cooking on the stove. They ate on the couch in the family room. When they had finished eating, Lily (being the only one there who wasn't a complete slob) picked up the dishes and washed them in the sink. James and Sirius collapsed on their backs on the couch and proceeded to smash their heads together accidentally.

"Okay, guys. Time to give Lily her seat back," Lily said as she entered the room, her hands on her hips. They refused to move, so she plopped down on James' stomach. He grunted at the impact.

"Please get off, Lily-flower," he pleaded.

"No," she replied, folding her arms and settling back. Suddenly, he reached up and started tickling her stomach.

"Aaaah! Get off!" she screamed through her laughter. She squirmed so hard she fell off the couch, but she managed to pull James and Sirius with her. James continued to tickle her until Sirius decided he had had enough with the tickling.

"Doggie pile!" he shrieked, throwing himself onto James' back and pulling him to the ground. Lily squirmed out of James' death grip on her waist and launched herself on top of the pile, landing with a huff and knocking the wind out of the two boys.

"So, now what do we do?" James asked in a muffled voice from the bottom of the doggie pile.

"Let's invite people over!" Lily suggested. "Like Ally!"

"And Moony!" James agreed.

"PARTY!" Sirius yelled, launching himself out of the pile, causing Lily to fall onto James' back, and breaking out into a random dance around the room.

"Okay, buddy. Calm down," Lily said, pulling Sirius' ankle so that his legs shot out from under him. He fell onto the couch. Lily started to get up, but James put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Get off!" she said, struggling.

"But you're so…"

"Okay, that's enough out of you, mister," she said, before James could say something embarrassing in front of Sirius. "If you don't let me up, we won't be able to call Ally or Remus. I don't trust Sirius with the phone."

"Hey!" Sirius said, sitting up indignantly on the couch.

"I agree," said James, reluctantly letting go of her.

"Okay, I'm going to call Ally and you guys change your clothes. You still have spaghetti stains all over your shirts. When I'm done on the phone, James can call Remus."

"Are you sure you don't want to change with us?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish," she said, grinning and going into the kitchen to call her friend.

"Come on, Siri-poo!" James said, laughing at the absurd nickname and running up the stairs, followed by Sirius, who was muttering about lack of respect all the way to their room.

**Okay, I'm having writer's block…which is why it took me so long to get this chappie written. I NEED IDEA!!!!!!!! When Ally and Moony come (I'm refusing to let Peter into this story…I hate his guts and he'd ruin the story), they're all going to play Truth or Dare. What questions do you want them to come up with for the game? Also, I kinda want Sirius and Ally to get together, but then I feel bad for Moony. Pleeeeeez R&R ASAP and let me know what to do!**

**Thanks for answering my questionnaire!!!!! It was fun getting to know my fans better! I'm going to come up with some more questions later, so be ready.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating at all this summer. My dad actually forbade me to write anymore, but whatever…I can't leave you all hanging, that would just be cruel. But I won't be updating as much as last school year, since I'm taking a bunch of AP and IB classes and am therefore getting butt-loads of homework every night. But I'll try as hard as I can to update at least every month or so…sorry!**

**Chapter 9**

Lily, James, and Sirius sat on the steps of the front porch, waiting for Ally and Remus to show up. It was a warm night and the sky was full of stars.

"I'm bored," James complained, resting his head on Lily's shoulder and yawning.

"Then do something," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…sing a song or something." Lily immediately regretted her suggestion. James and Sirius leapt up and began parading around on the front porch, singing the most annoying and obnoxious song they could think of at the top of their lungs.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And this is how it goes…_"

"Okay, please stop now. Anything but…"

"…_Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves!_

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

_And…_"

"Please stop!"

"…_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…_"

"SHUT UP!" Lily shouted, whipping out her wand and muttering "_Silencio_".

James and Sirius stopped in mid-sentence and mid-step, mouthing silently. They looked at each other and at Lily, confused. Suddenly, they saw the wand in her hand and glared angrily at her for ending their song so soon. Lily burst out laughing at the two of them.

"Hahaha, what are you gonna do about it?!"

"Good one, Lily," said a voice from behind her. She jumped, very startled, and looked around to see Remus Lupin striding towards them, followed by Ally and…Ally's younger sister, Laura.

"Ally!" Lily shrieked, dashing over and hugging her best friend tightly.

"Lily!" Ally also shrieked. She hugged Lily back, just as hard. When they broke apart, Lily turned to greet Laura.

"Hey, Laura!" she said, hugging her as well. "What are you doing here?"

Laura was a year younger than Ally, but she hung out with Ally and her friends so often that no one ever remembered anymore. She looked like a smaller version of her sister, except that her eyes were a golden-hazel color and her hair was less curly. She was lively, artistic, and inclined to going a little crazy every once in a while, and Lily and her friends loved her like a sister (except Ally, who _was_ her sister).

"Oh, she just wanted to come over and hang out," Ally said, grinning. "She might even be allowed to stay as long as I'm here…which will hopefully be all summer."

"Great!" Lily exclaimed. "Hey, Remus," she added, turning to greet him. He swept her up into a huge hug, ignoring the glare from James. Lily was one of his good friends, as they had been prefects together, and James' feelings about her certainly weren't going to stop him from hugging her.

James tried to speak but Lily's Silencing Charm was still on him. Lily and the others laughed at him and Sirius still mouthing silently, and Lily said the counter-curse.

"Come on, guys! Let's go inside!" he said, opening the front door for them.

Sirius turned to Lily. "Can I finish the song?"

"God, no!" Lily, Ally, Laura, and Remus cried.

They all filed into the family room and squished together on the couch. Lily and Ally ended up sitting on James' and Sirius' laps so that they could all fit. Sirius put his arm around Ally and Laura.

"Hah, I get two lovely ladies and James only gets one! And Moony gets none!" he exclaimed.

"You wish," Laura said, shrugging Sirius' arm off of her. His face fell and everyone laughed.

"I think you've just been dissed, Padfoot," Ally pointed out.

"What should we do?" Remus asked.

"Let's get DRUNK!" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah!" James agreed. "My dad's got a stash of firewhiskey in the pantry."

"I don't know…" Lily said hesitantly. "Won't you're mom get mad?"

"Nah, we've done worse," James replied.

"Well, my parents would get super pissed if they found out I got drunk with you lot," Lily said. "So, no drunkness."

"Aaaw, come on!" James and Sirius whined.

"I agree with Lily," Remus said. "We'd have a lot more fun if we were sober and knew what we were doing."

"Let's play a game," Laura suggested.

"Spin the Bottle?" James suggested.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sirius said.

"Never Have I Ever?" added Ally.

"Truth or Dare?" Remus said.

"Strip Poker?" Sirius said, a hopeful look on his face.

"Hide-and-Seek!" Lily cried.

"I like that idea," agreed Remus.

"So who's it?" asked Laura.

"Nose games!" James cried, putting his index finger on his nose. Everyone else followed his lead, but Sirius was last.

"Sirius is it!" Lily screamed, and there was a sudden stampede to get out of the room and hide.

"Wha…oh!" Sirius said, suddenly realizing why he was the only one left in the room. "One…two…three…"

Lily dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom. _There's gotta be someplace to hide in this enormous house_, she thought, looking around. There was a large cupboard at the bottom of the bookshelf, with two doors. She ran over and flung the doors open and found a place big enough to fit two people. She clambered in and pulled the double doors in, leaving them open a tiny crack so that she could hear and breathe. She settled back and waited.

Soon, she heard footsteps in the room. _That can't be Sirius_, she thought. _It's way too soon for him to be done counting_. Suddenly, the doors of the cupboard were flung open and James' face appeared.

"Hey, Lily!" he said in a loud whisper.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Hiding," he replied, as if stating the obvious, and clambered in next to her, pulling the doors shut again.

"No, you're not!" Lily said, folding her arms and giving him a get-the-hell-out-of-my-cupboard-or-else look. "Out!"

"Love you too," he said, not moving an inch.

"We're friends, remember? Just friends."

"Yeah, that's definitely what you were thinking this morning when we were snogging on the beach," he replied, smirking.

"Well…uh…I…" Lily stammered, blushing and trying to find an argument to this irrefutable point.

"Yes?"

"What I mean is…"

James smirked again.

"Well, we're still not going out or anything," she said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Yeah, we are!" James said, a little confused.

"Actually, no. Haven't you ever heard of the rules of dating?"

James looked at her blankly, all traces of a smirk gone.

"I didn't think so," Lily replied, smirking.

"Ally, help me!" Laura whispered to her sister. Both were in the basement, looking for places to hide.

"What?"

"Help me hide!" she said, pointing to the washing machine. The round door was open ever so slightly.

"Laura, that's a great place! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because I'm smarter than you."

Ally grimaced, but helped her clamber into the washing machine, which must have had a spell put on it because she was able to fit quite comfortably. Ally covered her partially with some dirty clothes and left the door open a crack. She then turned and began to look for a place for herself. Suddenly, she spotted a large closet full of cardboard boxes and ran over to it. She stepped carefully inside, trying not to knock into anything, and shut the door behind her. She sat down on one of the boxes to wait.

Remus looked around wildly. _There's gotta be somewhere to hide_, he thought. He ran into the master bedroom, searching for a perfect spot. There was a huge walk-in closet on the right side of the room, with the door ajar, so he decided to check it out. He dashed in and an ingenious thought came to him. Quickly, he snatched a blue robe, high black boots, and a straw hat from the ground and put them on. He squeezed in between two of Mrs. Potter's dresses and ducked his head. _Hah, now all Sirius is going to see is a robe hanging up in the closet if he comes in here_, he thought, almost amazed by his own genius.

**Hope you liked the new chappie so far…I decided not to put in the whole game of Hide-and-Seek, since it's really long. But I'll finish writing it very soon.**

**Thanks for all of your ideas! I probably would still be in writer's block if it wasn't for them.**

**Have you all read **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**? I absolutely loved it and am currently reading it for the fourth time…yes, I am aware that I am obsessed.**

**I'm going to put up another questionnaire with the next chapter, so be ready!**

**balletgirl01**


	10. Author's Note

Hey, all my loyal readers!! I'm really sorry, but my computer blocked the FanFiction website a couple of months ago. This means that I can no longer update my story. So you'll have to use your imaginations to figure out the rest of the story. If I figure out how to unblock it, I will start writing again. But it doesn't look good.

Sorry and thanks for all the support!!

balletgirl01


	11. Author's Note 2

YAY!!! My computer stopped blocking FanFiction, which means that the story can now continue!! But I need some ideas, because it's been a really loooong time. Any help?

balletgirl01


End file.
